1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for checking the security of a personal computer (PC), and more particularly, to a PC security checking system and method for automatically checking a counterplan that a user can run to protect his/her PC from hacking, viruses, worms, Trojan horses, etc., informing the result to the user while automatically setting a required configuration, and thereby preventing damage from a cyber attack.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Lately, with the rapid development of information and communication technology such as the Internet, etc., cyber threats of computer hacking, viruses, worms, Trojan horses, etc., are on the increase. Thus, it has become natural to run a counterplan for protecting a PC by installing anti-virus programs, firewalls and so on. However, important tasks, such as up-to-date maintenance of the state of the programs, periodic checking of the programs, and upgrading with the most up-to-date security patches for the programs, that must be continuously performed after installation may not be properly conducted because general users may not be able to easily understand information that must be configured to increase the security of a PC.
In other words, general users may not be able to recognize the necessity and effect of various configurations. To solve the problem, it is necessary to establish a reference for each configuration. Therefore, a systematic method is required which establishes a PC security configuration reference for a safe computing environment, checks whether or not a configuration has been set on the basis of the reference, and thereby protects a PC from an unknown threat.
Currently, various programs and guidelines for increasing the security of a PC have been suggested, but there is no method of continuously managing them, checking or modifying the configurations of the programs and guidelines.